Once upon a succubus
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: Bella, Sarah and Leah are the most powerful creatures in the game. Insanely horrific events happen and they therefore become ice cold. they changed. But once the entire world is threatened, everyone comes together and protect one another. old flames are rekindled, new flames ignited. what happens to them when they melt? will they save the magical community?


Once upon a succubus…

Most people don't know us. Some people mistake us for vampires, and yet we are stronger, we are faster, we are secretive, we run on instinct where Vampires can control theirs. We are unpredictable. We are strong. We are powerful. We are in tune with our surroundings we are bound to the earth; we can hear the mother sing. We have a connection. We are the greater good. We are damaged.

We hide from humans, we hide from fairies, we hide from Vampires, We hide from Druids, We hide from Elves, and we hide from everyone. We do not consider ourselves a part of the magical community. Most people know of us, they do not necessarily know what we can do, they do not know of our potential. We are scarce and rare; you can always tell when we are around, the trees stand taller, the plants are greener.

A Succubus could be of any race; As long as your heart is cold you gain your powers. My mother was an Elf and my father a druid. Those two races are considered the most powerful species.

Sarah Peters is a Succubus, Sarah had become this creature when she turned three. She will be twenty one for the rest of forever. The day she became immortal was the day that she became something more than nature. She could not be killed, her mind was closed off, her heart was as cold as the ice she could manipulate. She trusted no one. A succubus sings to the mother and she will in return continue to support her, she will continue to fuel her powers, she will continue to protect you, she will continue to shield you from other creatures.

Fifty years before Sarah found Bella, she had been a broken mess on the floor. She was shivering and whimpering, 'he left'. Bella had fallen in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen apart of the Cullen coven a very famous coven that even Sarah had heard of. Sarah listened to the trees and understood that Edward left Bella so she would be safe. Because he left, Bella was now immortal and a monster, something nature never intended but has grown to love. The Cullen's had made her love them, they left her in the middle of the forest cold soaked and ready to catch any disease. They broke her heart into so many different pieces that Bella was slowly changing into a Succubus on her own.

Sarah gathered the eighteen year old female into her arms. She sent a quick song out to the trees around Bella who had looked out for her and sent the message to Sarah, the mother would be kind to this patch of the forest. Sarah nurtured the girl back to health and three months later, Bella was a fully grown Succubus. Sarah gave the girl the option to either go her separate ways or stay with Sarah and she would learn how to control her powers. She chose to stay.

A Succubi is initially very powerful. One on its own means trouble. Two together means misfortune. One Succubi who has been about for a very long time? Devastation. A Succubi can speak and control any elements of their choosing, they can learn to control them and become friends with them. Earth, Wind, Fire and water. A Succubi's heart is as cold as ice and can therefore control that element and know straight away how to control it.

They can speak telepathically with each other and are able to understand it but yet if they were trying to speak to a human through mind speech it would only be seen as an impulse only their soul mates can understand word. They also have Telekinesis that comes with the name.

Sarah was teaching Bella how to listen to the wind when they heard both the ground, the wind, the sky cry out. Sarah flew around, she was listening. Bella looked at her as Sarah's eyes were frantically searching everywhere for what could have possibly disrupt the balance. It was time that Bella was shown how a Succubi fights. Sarah crouched. She could hear the cry of a soul. Bella watched as the woman who saved her was on a mission. Bella watched to learn as much as she could. Sarah was so in tune with her surroundings, she could follow the wind, any slight change in the breeze and she would shift slightly. The two of them came out to a large clearing.

Both of them were close to the floor hissing and growling, Bella had given herself over to her instincts after hearing the cry too she was easily learning what to do. A group of over twelve men were surrounding a barely conscious tanned woman on the floor, her clothing was torn and you could see the large gashes running through her skin.

This female was enduring the pain of a fast transaction to a Succubus. She was crying out, her arms flailing about as her body twisted and broke. Her eyes tightly shut as she cried, her soul crying to the mother to stop her pain. A slight breeze brushed over the woman Sarah heard the soft command.

"_Sleep child, your saviour is here" _

No matter how many times Sarah asked the mother what she meant, she never received an answer. As the woman slipped into unconsciousness Sarah demanded that the men leave the woman alone. These men weren't any kind of men, they were wolf shifters.

They weren't precisely the same as a proper werewolf as they don't have control over their shifts whereas a shifter can control it. Leah the exotic sleeping woman in the circle of twelve now very large beasts was a part of this pack. But due to the fact that she could shift into any animal that she wanted she was considered a freak. In a supernatural wolf shifting pack? Yes. Staying close to the ground Sarah and Bella looked at the twelve beasts, the Alpha Grey thought of women as an object, a slave or a sex toy that was how Leah had been handled. She had been broken, used as a sex slave twelve times over she was used to abuse thousand times over.

The russet wolf stood forward and growled, Sarah leapt. She took out eight and Bella took out four. Sarah leapt at the first one at the front which was the Alpha and Bella handled the Beta. Twisting and flipping through the air Sarah came armed with the elements, both hands flaming hot, razor sharp teeth and diamond hard skin there was no stopping her. She shot multiple lightning bolts at one wolf which had it disintegrated straight away, the flame brought by her hands charred the Alpha, this happened so quickly. The Alpha was the last to die. The final words that came from this terrifying monster.

"I will protect the broken" Came her shrill cold words, as she ripped the head off the beast.

Bella had been the only one Sarah focused on for twenty years, she did not like the idea of them taking in Leah, one loving touch from the mother and Bella was convinced. Leah's mental scarring had been enough to turn her heart to that of ice.

When Bella turned she had gained a power, she gained that of a shield, both mental and physical. Leah kept her shifting power it was just highly amplified, she would much rather be an animal than human, with the fact that she could speak to them telepathically she needn't keep shifting to speak. Neither Bella nor Leah knew much of Sarah's story, they hardly knew the extent of her powers, of her knowledge. They knew they were safe with her, she loved them as much as a cold hearted monster could. They knew she was old, older than most things. The amount that Sarah could do was beyond astounding and sometimes they were scared of her.

The three of them were in Asia. Sarah had not been there in a couple of hundred years and felt it needed some attention. Being part Druid meant that Bella felt it was her duty to help animals. Bella and Leah were playing with their clothes, the quick brush of wind kept unsettling them, Sarah looked as if she hadn't noticed as she healed a tiger cub that had been abandoned by its mother and was extremely wounded.

The two younger girls knew her Succubi powers the amplified by her Elf side as her parents races and the Dragon race were the strongest races, all three being purely made up of magic. Sarah could heal anything and she seemed to have unending strength.

"Sarah… the wind" Bella commented. Sarah looked up.

"I know" she looked back down at the animal that was prepared to spend the rest of her days protecting the three beautiful women who saved her. The two girls looked at each other confused, whenever there was a shift in the wind Sarah was always the first to even notice, she was the one who took charge and fixed the reason why the mother was upset.

"Why are we not doing something?" Leah asked. Sarah sighed.

"It is not time" Was all she said.

"Well why not?" Bella asked. Sarah looked up sharply.

"Because there are something's that have to wait, there are some things people are not ready to know" Sarah said shortly. Bella looked down. Half the stuff Sarah said Bella never understood. "We will have to leave soon though" The two girls looked at each other again. Sarah sighed. "Look there are some things the world is not ready for, there are something's I am not ready for you two to know."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked. Sarah looked up and the small animal started purring while Sarah stroked her slowly.

"I need to teach you the proper conduct before we must do what we must. We will have to face things we are not necessarily prepared to face" Sarah said gravely. "We will all have to face the past for what is about to happen" Sarah said.

After that conversation, the three females and their new companion which the mother blessed as she too had a heart full of ice as her mother had abandoned her when she was wounded. The mother blessed her with an extra-long life hard a diamond skin, extra speed and strength with the same attitude of her tiger ways. They ended up naming their new addition to the strange family Serena. They had been running for four days crossing much of the country until they caught a flight to America, Washington to be precise. When they were off the plane persuading themselves through any form of trouble, they continued running. The three following Sarah obediently. They were deep within the forest, Sarah had slowed considerably trying to hold off on arriving at their destination. Bella and Leah had noticed that the air became thicker with power, their call was humming in the wind. They reached a small run down cottage, some places were charred. Leah shivered.

"This place has a horrible past" Leah always seemed to be able to sense when danger was coming or when danger had happened. Bella agreed not needing to have to have the sixth sense coming from Leah's multiple animal senses.

"What is this place?" Bella asked. Sarah turned to them.

"This was my childhood home" the two gasped. They looked towards the half falling apart cottage. The roof had fallen in, there were leaves and plants growing the side of the walls growing into the windows. The wall on the left side had fallen in charred to pieces. They looked towards Sarah, astounded to what she was showing her, a huge part of her back ground a huge bit of information about her past. "This is also where we will be staying" the two girls and Serena looked at the cottage in disdain. Sarah sighed. Sarah opened her hands out to her sides, she slowly rose as she started to levitate thirty feet off the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was calm, a steady breath and a slow intake of power.

"Mother of earth, mother of life, mother of all things come to me" Sarah chanted. She started to spin slightly and slowly. Small bits of dirt and plants started to leave the cottage. As Sarah started to spin faster all the trees that had collected around the haunted cottage for the past fourteen millennium stated to slowly fall away. This power was considered healing. The roof reformed along with the side wall, all the stuff inside moved back to the place it sat when its occupants were still around. The windows fixed themselves, and everything came back together. Sarah floated back to the ground. When the door was opened, Sarah froze everything went exactly back to the beginning.

She carried on walking and showed the others around leaving two doors upstairs unopened she showed them the room they could stay in. the room had two beds as if they had three children and two shared the same room.

It was three years until their actual summons came. They were by the lake by the house, when the blossoms on the blossom tree fell and formed a person and gave us our message.

"Queen Esmeralda requires your presence. Please dress appropriately" the messenger soon dispersed.

"Before we leave I must tell you one thing" Sarah said. "Where we are going, the hierarchy is based first on age, second on power and third by species" the girls nodded and Serena put her head in Sarah's lap and purred when Sarah scratched her ears she was much bigger now. "If you are with me you will be very well respected. Over everyone I win out apart from the queen herself. I win in power, species and age. The way you can tell someone's age is to change to foresight" the girls vaguely remembered how she taught her to do it. "Like I told you, Purple and Silver are the highest ranking species remember?" she asked them. "Remember how I was a mix of both?" she asked. "You have not been around any other species but an older creature you can tell by their smell, now you will understand what I mean, the creature's smell get sweeter, that is why I smell so sweet to you because I am millennium older than you" The girls gasped. This was the most they had come to know of her. Sarah sighed. "I think that's all you need to know at the moment" the other three stayed by the water while Sarah went back into the house. She hardly ever went in, spending all day outside with the trees as well as spending most nights out there too. She went into the house and walked up the flight of stairs and entered the room on the end.

This room was purple, with dark bed sheets on the single bed. This room had not healed properly. The curtains were still ripped and the deep purple carpet was badly singed. This had been Sarah's room. She remembered the happy memories she had, had there when her mother was still around. When she had turned one her mother's family forced her too choose, she chose her other family. She grabbed one thing from that room. It was a picture of all three of them, when they were happy.

She walked out of that room, she crossed the hall and entered that room. This room was spotless, this had been her fathers room. She took a deep breath as she looked at all the dark blue and the quirky little accessories that had belonged to her father.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She grabbed the small package that her father begged her to give to her mother if she ever saw her again. She sighed and closed the door. She left the house for what she hoped was the last time. The girls stood when Sarah showed and they started their journey. They ran for what felt like half a day. They reached a portal. A beautiful woman appeared, she crouched when she saw Sarah ready to attack.

"We don't need the likes of you to help us" the woman hissed. She was a purebred elf, she had the same golden hair as Sarah and yet it looked duller like years of repressed emotions. She had boring brown eyes but she had pleasing facial features. Sarah hadn't even flinched.

"Tulia You should address me properly and with the correct respect. God forbid I get offended" Sarah quietly threatened. The woman scowled and stiffly bowed her head showing the three creatures in front of her one who was older, more powerful, and the better species, and two others that outdid her in power.

"Welcome to Elesmera, lle val" she stiffly announced. Sarah bowed her head a micro fraction that was more insulting than respectful. Tulia bristled. They walked past her, Serena growling at the elf as she skulked past. They entered a whole new world.

"Who was that?" Bella asked confused.

"That was my sister" Sarah grimaced. They continued walking. The only way to describe the beauty of the elf universe it's beauty could not be done justice, the high glittering stone bridges, and the sun seemed to glow through the highly green leaves, the mothers presence was extremely strong in this plane. Bella and Leah danced and smiled in her presence. Serena even jumped among the trees playing with the mother. Sarah just continued walking, annoyed that the mother was making her come back here. They reached a large wooden door. Sarah couldn't help but think that the palace looked strangely like Riversdale out of 'the lord of the rings'. She turned to the other three. She changed their posture so they were standing tall.

"Do not speak. Let me do all the talking. Let's find out what's going on and then we can decide whether we should stay and help" the two nodded, Serena sensing Sarah's mood slinked closer to her and stayed close to her ankles. Sarah pushed open the large doors, she stood tall. Inside the great hall there were many different species Sarah changed to foresight, there were greens of dwarves, pinks for hobbits, silvers for elves, blues for druids, gold for dragons… DRAGONS!?

She had to take a double, there was eleven of them. Two were obviously the head of the family and the rest was clearly their offspring and yet they were looking towards the front of the hall as if looking for someone when they turned and saw the three most secretive creatures that no one in that hall had ever met before. Dragons were made of purely magic. Where succubae were made by accident by the mother Dragons were created on purpose and were beautiful and extremely perfect, they were strong knew every word of the ancient language, and were extremely powerful. Sarah was probably just above them in the hierarchy due to her power and age. Dragons usually kept to themselves. All of the many species in the room had been arguing. They had silenced when Sarah opened the door. They moved back to their seats so that the four could get to the front of the hall.

Sarah reached the front of the hall. Sarah looked exactly like the queen except her eye colour. She had long vibrant golden red hair, that tumbled down her back unless it was pulled back by braids, she had a soft sloping nose and a pale complexion which contrasted against her purple eyes that made everyone look twice whereas the queen had shorter hair and brown eyes.

The Queen bowed her head out of respect. Everyone in the room gasped. The queen only out ranked the Red haired girl on age and only just, The stranger out ranked the Queen on species and power.

"Hello mother" again the room gasped as the Queen cringed.

"You are late" was all she said. Sarah turned her head slightly.

"You are lucky I came at all" Was all Sarah said. The Queen huffed.

"You would disobey your Queen?" Esmeralda asked, getting to confident.

"I have no queen other than the mother herself, she is the reason I am here, I have no loyalty to you" Different elves rushed forward claiming treason, Serena crouched and growled. Sarah purely held a hand up and in a rush of air; all seven of the different elves that had rushed forward were flown back and where held at different heights against the wall.

"non credebant in fide meritum est," (Loyalty is earned not expected) Sarah admonished. "Keep your people in check or I might get offended" Sarah growled to her mother.

"We will speak later for now I must brief everyone about what is happening" Sarah scowled and walked towards the side.

"The mother has grown restless." Esmeralda commanded her voice floating over the thousands in the room like a chord of music.

"sicut et vos scitis" (Like you would know) Everyone with super hearing heard Sarah's mutter and everyone who understood the language glared at the woman who just held her head high.

"Black magic, and dark power has overcome our lands, it's has overcome many lands, different planes are already demolished. The hobbits have had to come to us, the hobbits that are in this room are the only hobbits left." Esmeralda sadly said. Sarah frowned. She had not realised it was this severe. "It does not distinguish between good or evil and yet it does distinguish between magical and non-magical. The Goblins have been completely wiped out and yet the taurins are unharmed as they are non-magical. They described it as a black mist, it stops you from breathing, you can't see, if you are magical you die the most painful death." The Queen explained. "we have sensed a great evil coming from the south" The queen commented.

"Are you stupid?" Sarah demanded as she stood. Everyone looked at her offended that their Queen was being treated so. "You have done what you should not have done, you have fallen into whoever's trap this is." Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What's that then?" the Queen looked like she had no idea.

"Gather the magical community" Sarah said through gritted teeth. "There is a vast amount of magic in one bloody room, it's a fucking trap!" Everyone flinched when she swore. Bella and Leah had never heard her raise her voice let alone her to swear. As soon as she said that. Everyone in the room heard the mother cry out, as the room started to shake, as black smoke started to enter the room, through the windows. Bella and Leah ran forward, all three linked hands, they started chanting, they rose towards the ceiling, which was shaking everyone was coughing and falling as the black mist blew out candles and entered people trying to kill the magic inside them which in turn would kill them. The three girls started to spin, and twirl, their magic enveloping them and everyone around them fighting off the mist, their protection stopping anyone from getting hurt. Soon the black mist had been fought out of the elvish plane and the people underneath the three had cleaned up the fallen chairs broken tables, desolated candles and people had terrified expressions. The three slowly floated to the ground and made sure their protection was strong and that nothing could get in.

"A couple of your guards from the south are dead" Sarah said, looking towards the Queen. "Take their names and their faces to the grave this was your fault" Sarah said. The Queen looked down.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked. Sarah sighed.

"Split up, two to three or even more people travel together they should be in equal power, the stronger the better go off in different directions and this should confuse the mist, it should move towards the most powerful magic. Me. I will be able to survive an attack I'll learn what we need to stop this and that should lead us towards whomever has created it and they should then be exiled to the Inferno" Sarah said, people nodded and smiled at her plan seemingly everyone thought it should work.

"Everyone who are willing to travel, please line up? Please place yourselves in species" Sarah commanded, standing near the Queen. A lot of people lined up. Right, there were in fact twelve dragons she had not noticed one, who was absolutely stunning. He was gorgeous with deep brunette hair and stunning blue eyes he was beautiful. He had a very strong build and Sarah was mesmerised by the way his muscled moved under his shirt. He winked at her and she quickly looked away.

"Bella you will be accompanied by people you are familiar with. Edward, Alice and Jasper. They are the three Cullen's with powers, you will head to the human world, there are still magical folk who reside there protect them all. The rest of the Cullen's will follow Tulia to the fairy homeworld , Vampires are able to learn the ancient language and therefore you will be able to cast the protection spell around the fairies. This will also tempt the mist as you are protecting the different communities. Leah, you are familiar with working with different shifters. You will then be working with the shifters down there, you will split in half and take a dragon with you, one half will take Leah and the other will take…" Sarah looked between all of the faces. Sarah pointed. "that one" she pointed at a small one with doe eyes and a sweet smile. Sarah smiled. Bella was looking heartbroken, she did not want to work with the Cullen's yet she saw the logic behind Sarah's plan.

"You are a water dragon are you not?" Sarah asked. She nodded slowly. She looked to the girls brother.

"I am also" he whispered.

"Then you two will accompany the shifters to the water nymphs and you will protect them, you will learn the spell and your power will tempt the mist but with your brother there you will be safe." Sarah smiled. The girl smiled back in return. "the dwarves will accompany an Earth dragon into the mines and protect their own kind" Sarah said, looking for an earth dragon, two held their hands up. A dwarf stepped forward.

"We don't need no dragons help" It said gruffly. It was no secret that dwarves and Dragons had a long and bad history.

"Orik, the dragon will only amplify your own magic, it's not that they will be doing all of it for you they will just be helping you have better protection. Would you really want your children to be suffering a horrible death?"Orik grumbled and stood back. The head of the family stood forward.

"I will volunteer to work with the dwarves, maybe we can work through our differences" the head said, the dwarf just nodded at him. A couple of hobbits stood forward.

"We would like to help, we would hate to see what happened to our home happen to any one elses" one said, as he looked to his friends they all nodded. Sarah smiled.

"Well master hobbit who would you like to work with?" she asked kindly.

"We hobbits are not known for our strength or our amount of power. That's why we reckon the mist hit us first as it was not expecting a fight" the Hobbit said.

"You may not be known for your strength but your courage will live on" Sarah smiled. "What is your name little one?" she asked.

"Darrion" he said. She smiled.

"Well Master Darrion, you will be accompanied by two wizards and a dragon, they will be able to protect you, you are small and devious this will come to your advantage. I ask that you travel the home of the air avatars, only few are present, they will look kindly on your protection" the hobbits smiled and nodded.

"We have not travelled that far North, but we will look upon this as an adventure" they all bowed low and stepped towards the two wizards and the a male dragon that had stepped forward to take on this quest. A couple of others stepped forward and pledged their allegiance. Some vowed to protect the witches, others vowed to protect the druids. Many more quests were given.

"I am in need of just one partner, someone who is both strong in magic and of a good age" Sarah said. One final voice spoke up. It was the final dragon.

"I will pledge myself to your protection, and the protection of others" Sarah stepped forward and closer to the dragon.

"Oh my dear dragon. I will be the one protecting you"

**BPOV**

We stepped into the great stone hall it was huge; I had instinctively switched to foresight like Sarah had taught me too. She was stiff and on edge, I could tell in the past fifty years that I had spent with her she had never been this uncomfortable. That was until I locked eyes with one pair of eyes I had never wanted to see again. Edwards. I gasped and quickly looked away. Still after all these years and after everything that happened seeing him gave me those strange like butterflies. Berating myself I lifted my head and carried on. Being strong like Sarah was all I had ever wanted, to block out he painful memories like she seemed able to do. Is this what she meant by having to come to terms with the past? This was most definitely being surrounded by the past for her. I heard Esme quietly talking to Edward asking him if they were the reason I had become what I had, I chanced a glance behind me and surely enough he looked pained, he looked horrified that he might be the reason. They all looked exactly the same, I don't know why I was surprised they were vampires frozen beyond times control. Just like me.

Suck it up bitch, you turned my heart cold.

We were being separated into groups that would complement our powers, either by familiarity by association or by familiarity in strength. It was no surprise Sarah paired me with three of the Cullen's; I smiled at her apologetic look. I knew she would give anything to change me back from I had become. I went and stood by the Cullen's as did Leah when she was paired with her group, she looked less than happy with being paired with shifters, I smiled weakly at her.

_I may agree with who we have been paired with, does not mean we have to like it_

Leah's voice resounded in my head, she caused me to smile properly and we continued to talk in our heads which helped us ignore the admiration in others faces, also it helped us not have to talk to the people we were paired with.

_Whoa whose the hottie?_

Leah asked. I looked over at her, and she nodded towards Sarah. I turned and looked; the golden glow showed he was a Dragon.

"I will pledge myself to your protection, and the protection of others" he said, nodding respectively. Me and Leah both tried to hide our giggles as Sarah indeed told him where to stick it. As all the groups had been decided, the Queen and her daughter decided only another night was safe with this amount of power under one protection spell. Me, Leah and Sarah took all the groups and taught them the spell once everyone knew it by heart it was declared that everyone should rest for the various journeys everyone would have to take soon. When the one person I was trying to avoid appeared.

"I need to speak to you" He said. Leah was stood with me, she glared at him clearly taking an immediate dislike to him even without knowing the full extent of our joined past.

"That is no way to speak to someone of a higher rank than you" she bristled her features ruffled. Edward paused, bowed his head.

"Please may I speak with you?" he asked, I looked desperately at Leah, begging with my eyes for her not to go.

_You need closure, kick him in the balls_

Leah's mental laughter made me smile as she walked away.

_Damn you straight to the inferno_

I cursed her, as me and Edward walked towards the gardens.

"I can hear your voice in Leah's head" Edward commented. "I still cannot hear you, It's nice to finally hear your mental voice" he sighed. I didn't say anything I didn't owe him anything. "If I knew this was going to happen to you I would never have left especially not now" He said. As far as I'm concerned I no longer loved him, my heart was ice and there was no room for love. "Bella, I was lying when I said I no longer loved you, the volturi was moving in on us and as far as I was concerned I was keeping you safe by leaving" Edward said. "I never meant for you to become this" He said, looking down he had not once looked in my now purple eyes.

"I understand why you left. At first obviously I didn't I endured the six days of pain to become this, I do not see it as a bad thing. You may not pass your self-loathing ways of your transformation onto mine. I see it as a gift as I found Sarah, she put me back together and the last fifty years I have learnt to control my powers and now am stronger than ever. I see no further point in us continuing this conversation. I will see you tomorrow promptly at dawn" I said, turned on my heel and walked away. I did not want him to see my tears, I never wanted anyone to see my tears, Leah and Sarah were the two who did their best to make by thoughts disappear; they were the ones who rocked me to sleep after a particular bad nightmare and I was crying hysterically. I got to the room that me and Leah were sharing , I shut the door and leaned against it, sank to my knees and cried, I cried so much I didn't know if I was ever going to stop. I hadn't cried in the last twenty five years. I may have understood why he left but that did not explain as to why my nightmares came, It didn't explain as to how he could leave me heart broken in the forest a mere human who was so prone to accidents could clearly and easily get hurt.

Nothing was easily explained.

The next morning, I watched as the sun started to rise, the sky multiple colours reds and gold's, this particular plane was extremely beautiful. I had absolutely next to no sleep and knew the journey was not going to start well. Alice, Jasper and Edward were already there. I saw Sarah there, who glared icily at her mother before she approached me. Looks like I was not the only one who had a crappy evening beforehand. Sarah embraced me. She glared at the Cullen's.

"You know what you have to do?" she asked, I nodded. "You have everything you might need?" she asked. I nodded again. "This is going to be the first time we will be parted since I found you" Again I nodded, the lump forming in my throat. "I'm going to miss you child." She embraced me again. "Sing to the mother every night and through her we shall be connected, we will see each other again" She whispered.

"See you soon" I whispered through the tears. She moved my hair behind one of my ears.

"Be safe" she said as I turned and ran into the dark forest.


End file.
